Flying without Wings
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: I painfully waited for the day when she'd look me in the eye and say "I'm leaving, I never want to see you again", and she'd turn her back on me, and walk out of my life because I know and she knows that it's the right choice for her. SASUHINA, AU.


**A/N: **Hi! I just love Sasuhina, don't you? It's so innocent, I can never get enough of them! This is going to be told in Sasuke's point of view. The flashbacks are all jumping around, I hope you won't get confused. Honestly, out of the one shots I've written about them, this would be my most favorite one.

Beware of hints of violence, and inappropriate language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Flying Without Wings**

_My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold  
That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us  
And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us_

The sharp shards of the rain pierced through me. I stood outside the white building as the hard rain slashed through my body. My head drooped low to avoid the rain from doing the same to my face. A million thoughts ran through my head, my heart shattered into a million pieces. The white building will decide her fate.

"_Hi! I'm your new neighbour, Hinata."_

She was so innocent, she didn't deserve this. She could've walked back and out of my life, I would've totally welcomed it. I would totally understand, and I completely would've preferred if she turned her back on me and had said "_I never want to see you again." _But I knew, she knew, that that was something she would never say, even if her life depended on it.

_Her pearl white eyes stared deeply into mine, a complete contradiction that couldn't be explained. A tight feeling warped in my stomach, and at that moment, I wanted to give her everything she deserved. I have loads of money from the latest robbery, I'll buy her a mansion if she asked, I'll give her all the luxuries she deserved. I'll kill anyone who hurts her, I'll destroy them if I have to. But only if she asked me to._

_Her pale hands gently caressed my face._

"_It's okay, I promise I'll stay beside you. We'll make it through, okay Sasuke? I love you." _

_I taught myself how to brush her off when she said "I love you" but I couldn't do it this time, tears fell from my eyes._

_Blood from my face seeped onto her hand. The pain expression on her face hurt more than the multiple injuries I have suffered through. She was the uptown girl, I was the back street guy. If it was destiny that I have met her, destiny was cruel._

_This was my mess, not hers._

I was so thankful I have met her, but it killed me. I would've never wanted to have talked to her if I knew this was the fate she would end up with. I never understood how she could still stay by me even when the world has turned its back on me.

_The warehouse was dark, the bloody body laid unconscious in front of me. That bastard deserved this. _

"_Sa-Sasuke?" Her soft angelic voice ruined the mood. I could never let her see what I have done. But I've done it for her, I would gently blindfold her innocent eyes from this scene if I could. I was ready for her to leave me. Any day now, I would offer her the chance to walk out of my life. I shut my eyes closed, and waited for the inevitable. But it never came._

"_I-I was so worried!" Her arms wrapped around me. I know she saw what I have done, she knew that I know. But she said nothing, and promised she'll be the angel to bring light on my dark path._

_In that moment, I cried. My face nuzzled in her neck, and at that moment, nothing mattered. I could care less about the bastard who took her and hid her here, because I have found her. I would tear this city apart if I had to. My tears slid down her neck and stained her blouse. She was too delicate for me. I was a fuckup. _

"_Come on, let's leave. Let's go home, I'll co-cook bacon. And all your favourites okay?" Her voice was gentle, I was like a lost puppy. Home? She says, if that crap of an apartment is even decent enough to be called home. She got up from the dirty warehouse floor, her beautiful night gown was stained. My dark jeans had dirt on it, but seeing her offering her hand to me and welcoming me back, it was enough to make me forget about all the sins I have commited._

* * *

Today was a day that I cried again. No one would ever have to see me cry but her. She says it's good to cry.

I never understood her, why she left her rich daddy and ran to the city where girls became prostitutes and boys became drunks and drug dealers. I thought you ran to people you love, not ran from them. I still remember what I thought of her that day. She was a pest, she made me feel everything I carefully constructed myself not to feel. She was everything I would never want; innocent, sweet, naive, etc. She owned dresses of silk and rich cashmere, my women owned nothing of the sort, infact; they preferred barely anything clothing. Maybe that was the reason why I cared for her, she was everything I would never want; everything I could never be; everything I wanted to be; everything I hoped to be. She was mine and mine alone. Her father could never and will never be able to take her from me.

_The man grabbed her by her long indigo locks. She screamed from the pain. I couldn't take it anymore, I charged at the man. I ignored the fact that he had a gun that was aimed towards me. I was too fast for him anyways. I grabbed the gun from his grasp and pointed it back at him. He staggered at every step and dropped her. Her white satin dress was stained with blood and dirt. She looked more like a fallen angel than a nearly dead corpse._

_I blasted the fucking bastard with his own gun; right in front of her eyes. She just stared, she knew that I was in pain enough already. When I knew the fuck up was dead, I ran towards her. She laid limp on the floor, and one of the boys helped her up and nursed her while the other attended to me. My enemies will never bring me down, I have my people. I have her. _

My bubble stayed floating for a lot longer than I hoped for. I don't understand how she was able to stand up and walk, but she did. She was stronger than anyone I know; she was stronger than me.

My stone wall that took me almost a decade to create, shattered at her feet. Her soft smiles and laughs always calmed me and how she was always able to promise me happiness, even in the most ironic times. I loved her more than she could ever know. I loved her more than she loved me, but I will never admit that to her. Not even on her dying day.

* * *

I still remembered the day I stole her from her wedding.

"_Do you, Takuma Izai take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stay by her through good times and the bad?"_

"_I do." He answered_

"_Do you, Hinata Hyuuga promise to stay by him through everything?"_

_She paused. Not knowing whether to reply or not._

"_Wait! Hinata!" I barged in through the grand doors, she turned her head and saw me. Her eyes filled with hope. She knew I would come. Everyone looked at me, whispers erupted in the scene which was suppose to be serene._

_She looked like the angel my mom use to read about. Long hair framed her face, and a beautiful white dress hugged her body like a lover should. The veil still covered her face, but through the mask, I could see tears. I should've been the one who was standing at the alter, she should've been walking down the aisle towards me, not to the asshole who claims the title as her 'fiancée'. _

_She dropped the bouquet and ran towards me. We broke away from the whispers and gasps. She and I both knew this was a crime. Her parents will now disregard as one of theirs. She knew that they will not come to call her as their honoured daughter anymore. But she didn't care, cause she willingly threw it all away._

_We left in a hurry and ran to the car. Naruto and his boys had offered us the ride. He was laughing. He enjoyed this scene. At that moment, I realized what 'friends' really was. And Naruto was someone I was so thankful to know, regardless of all the stupid shit he'd say and have done, me and Hinata wouldn't have made it out without him._

"_I have something to give you guys! I'm so proud! I never thought Sasuke could do this! What a big softie he has become!" He laughed. The stupid dobe I deemed my best friend._

_Hinata sat beside me, her face flushed. She and I both thought she'd never have the guts to this, and I never have thought I'd crash a wedding ceremony between one of the world's largest companies._

_Naruto handed me a velvet box. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I did exactly what he was thinking I would do._

_And among the ciaos and blue, Hinata and I were engaged._

Karma was awfully good to us regardless of what happened. The sun shone brightly on our path. Hinata's father has never come to accept that his honoured and loyal daughter would do this, but her mother did. She supplied us with money and we've never heard from her again. She knew this was the best for her daughter.

I never understood why Hinata would want to be with me. I was a fuck up, I stole, beat up men I knew would never win, and could be considered a criminal and a threat to the police around my area, I was an ass as well. But she didn't care. She grasped my hand and walked me down the path that I was afraid I had to walk alone.

She promised me happiness.

"_Partners in crime, right Sasuke Uchiha?" Her joyful smile melted my heart into a puddle of chocolate pudding, at that moment, I felt sweet. I accepted her regardless of the comments my conscience made. _

* * *

I have never enjoyed life as much as I would've until the inevitable came in and rocked it.

_The man from the same gang who had abducted her before, struck again. I knew what they wanted, they wanted to piss me off and that they did. When I arrived at the scene, the same warehouse, I saw her. Tied to a chair, cloth wrapped and clogged her mouth. She was unable to speak what was on her mind, but tears streamed down her face because she knew I would come. _

_The men came out from the shadows, and I trusted that she would stay behind me because that's the only safe place left. That she did, right till the very end. But there was something that she knew, which I didn't. When the men who I beaten laid there, bloodied like a pulp, I moved on to their leader._

_He was an easy challenge. But it wasn't over. My carelessness took the best of me._

_I grabbed Hinata, hoping we would make it out alive. But a loud bang was heard, she screamed "Sasuke!" I turned around, she fell on me, the bullet pierced through her, and her blood stained my clothes. My inner demon unlocked itself, and I ran on a bloody rampage and showed no mercy to their leader. I was lucky that Naruto had came just in time and backed me up. He called the paramedics, and left with them._

"_Sasuke, come back when you're ready. Don't stray too far." With those last words, he left me._

In no time, I ended up back where I was when my mother left me; in front of the white building, the building I dread, the Hospital. To me, the Hospital was like the dictator of life and death.

The sky was dark and grey, it matched my mood. The rain wasn't enough to hide my pain, it brings me more memories of her.

_She was laughing as she ran across the streets and into my arms._

"_I love the rain!"_

"_Why?" I asked, emotionless._

"_After it has rained, the air and everything around feels and smells... fresh... and clean."_

"_I wish the rain would wash humans as well." I muttered. She obviously didn't hear me, but if she did, she was good at concealing it._

My mind was like a trash can right now, a whole bunch of crap is being thrown into it.

"Hinata! Why!?" I screamed out, not caring about the on lookers who stared at me. I never cared about them when I stole and killed, and I'll never care about them now.

"Wh-what's wrong Sasuke?"

I turned around to see the same angel I've know all these years. Her delicate figure sat in a wheelchair, and her long locks draped over her. I was at loss with words.

I was a fuck up, an asshole, a thief, I didn't care about who I killed. But in the end, the angel whom I almost lost, still came floating back to me. She was my goddess in a form of human.

_I really want to give her everything she deserves  
But the bad took away the good._

* * *

**A/N: **I love this! I would've loved to continue it. I'm not very good with Sasuke, especially since this is first person. Please forgive me, if he was OOC. I can't tell. There are some grammatical errors, but I hope it didn't ruin the flow of the story. I'm thinking about a prequel, Hm? It would be nice, wouldn't it? I love the idea of the good & bad mixing together. Maybe I'll try another Sasuke POV, it wasn't as hard as I thought it was. I think this is a happy ending, it would be sad if it wasn't. I love happy endings!

**Please review!**

**Track Spinning: **Usher - Moving Mountains

**Miss.kHOLIC**


End file.
